Open Your Eyes
by OTH-FOQ
Summary: Post 3x11. Hook shows up in NYC to get Emma to remember... They have an interesting talk and he gives her something to help her have her memories back. Who's the mysterious woman Emma sees in her dreams? No CaptainSwan.
1. Chapter 1

_**First story for Once Upon a Time! So, ugh, this was supposed to be a one-shot... but I don't want to leave it like this so there are going to be more chapters. How many, I have no idea. Hopefully it'll be over before the show starts again.**_

_**Hope y'all like it!**_

* * *

Emma didn't know why she had agreed to meet the man in a bar. Maybe it was because she wanted him off her back once and for all. Maybe it was because something within her kept telling her to listen to him. In the end, she had given him the address of a place she went to on a regular basis and told him not to be late, that this would be his only chance to talk to her. However, it had been well over thirty minutes now and the man was making no sense at all. Plus, what the hell was up with his clothes? He looked like Jack Sparrow.

"That necklace. Who gave it to you ?"

"I… I don't—I've always had it. Since I was a baby," Emma replied as she was pulled out of her thoughts.

"So where does it come from?"

"I don't know; it's just a necklace!"

"Maybe your parents gave it to you. Think about it Emma. Please. It's important. I'll be back."

"Wait! What do you know about this necklace? Why is it important?"

"Emma… You need to remember. I can't tell you or it won't work."

"What won't work?"

"Your memories will not come back. I can only ask you to think hard about it. Your life."

Emma looked him in the eye and shivered. She could tell that he was saying the truth. Or at least, he was convinced of what he was saying.

"What's your name again?" she asked.

"I'm Killian Jones. But most people call me Hook."

"Hook. Right."

"I'm serious, love."

"Look, I don't want any weirdos in my life, okay?"

"Emma, I understand that this is scary, I do."

"What is scary is that I have a stalker who claims that magic is real and that my parents are some prince and princess of fairytales. That's crazy."

Emma got up and put on her leather jacket. Hook leaned back in his chair and simply said:

"What about your dreams?"

She paused and looked back at him suspiciously.

"What about them?"

"Haven't they been a little… special, lately?"

Slowly, Emma put her two hands on the table and leaned toward Hook, her eyes narrowing.

"What are you talking about?" she practically growled.

"Ah, you tell me, love. What do you see? Or perhaps I should ask, _who_ do you see?"

The blonde pulled her chair and sat back.

"How can you possibly know about the dreams?"

"I was told. She sent me, actually. She said we couldn't wait anymore and that we needed you."

"Who? Who is she? That woman I dream about?"

For weeks now, Emma had had a strange recurring dream. She was always standing on a road that she did not recognize, yet it seemed oddly familiar. Standing in front of her was a woman. Her face was blurry; Emma could only remember two things: the eyes and the voice. The eyes were a warm brown, always lit with a spark that made Emma feel at ease. She knew that the woman was not to be feared, yet the powerful voice indicated that she was not to be messed with either. Emma could never remember the woman's words after she woke up. The only thing she could never forget, even while awake, was the look in the woman's eyes.

Hook remained silent. He was getting on her nerves.

"Look, you can't say that the woman I see _in my dreams_ sent you here and then not explain yourself!" Emma yelled.

Several customers turned their head toward them but she ignored them. Hook sighed and finished his glass of rum.

"If you dream about her tonight, try to establish a connection with her. She said she couldn't get through to you. That you never remembered."

"I… This is crazy."

"I know it sounds crazy, but there are more than just one reality, Emma. Your son believed. He's the one who got you to Storybrooke in the first place."

_Again with the Storybrooke nonsense_, Emma thought as she rolled her eyes. Hook stood up this time.

"I have to go. I'll come back tomorrow."

"No. I don't want to see you again."

"Emma—"

"No! If you ever come near me or my son again, I'll have the cops on your ass so fast you won't understand what happened to you."

He looked down, defeated. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small vial containing a blue liquid. He set it on the table.

"This is magic. It won't hurt you. At best it will help you remember. Otherwise, nothing will happen. No side effect, I promise. Take it right before you go to bed tonight. The dream should make a lot more sense."

Hook did not wait for Emma to answer. He started to walk away, turned back and said:

"Ask yourself the right questions, Emma. And ask her about the necklace. She'll have an answer to give you. But only if you take that potion."

* * *

Henry was asleep already and Emma was thankful that for once, he hadn't begged her to stay up for another hour. She smiled as he frowned in his sleep and then turned away from the door. Slowly, she walked back into the living-room and grabbed her leather jacket. In the pocket, she grabbed the vial that Hook had given her earlier and examined it closer. She had never seen anything like it before. Emma sighed and put it on the kitchen table. What was she going to do with it? She did not trust this stranger, but he seemed to know things about her that no one else knew. She had looked into his eyes and she had been struck by the sincerity in them. But was if the man was deranged? His words certainly made it seem so. Emma took the vial and her phone from the table and walked toward the bathroom. There she sat down near the toilet, dialed 911 just in case she'd start to feel nauseous immediately and took a deep breath.

"Okay Swan, here goes nothing."

And she drank the potion.

* * *

She waited for an hour near the toilet, waited for nausea, for side effects, but nothing happened. In fact, the liquid had tasted like blueberry juice which Emma found ironic since it was blue, and she wondered if the taste was artificial or if blueberries were an actual ingredient of the potion.

Emma sighed and got up. She decided that she could very well take her shower now since she was already in the bathroom and she did not feel anything wrong with her. Like Killian had said, it would either help her remember—though she had no idea what—or it wouldn't do anything. Somehow, Emma couldn't help feeling a little disappointed.

* * *

It happened as soon as sleep claimed her. Suddenly, Emma was back on the road, in the middle of nowhere. However, this time, the woman in front of her was not all blurry. Her features were clear, distinct… and beautiful. Emma's breath caught in her throat. The woman smiled at her, almost shyly, and Emma simply stared at her, mesmerized.

"Hi, Emma."

In the blonde's brain, something clicked. She took a step closer to the woman and her eyes widened. She knew that woman.

"Regina…"

* * *

**_Should I label this story as SwanQueen? I don't know. They certainly are going to be the main protagonists but I haven't decided what's going to happen between them. Or maybe I have and I'm just, what did Bobby say?... a big, fat liar. ;)_**

**_OTH-FOQ_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here you go, chapter 2! Let me know how I'm doing.**_

_**Also, I should probably point out the fact that English is not my first language, and I have no beta-reader. I hope there aren't too many mistakes! (Feel free to point them out).**_

* * *

"Regina…"

The brunette's smile widened and for a second, she looked truly happy. Then Emma frowned and stepped back.

"I… Do we know each other? I just remember your name. How is that possible?"

"The potion that you took was only supposed to allow us to make contact. Now I can talk to you, explain things to you and you will remember when you wake up."

"Wait… What this guy was saying—was it all true?"

"Yes."

Emma's shoulders sagged and she took another step back. This time, Regina followed her and she said:

"It took a long time to convince you before."

"Magic is real. Magic!"

"Yes, it is. Emma we don't have much time. I can't come to you in person or I would already be there, but Hook will take you where you need to be."

"I am not going anywhere with that creep."

Regina made a face and Emma could have sworn it was a face she had seen many times before, directed at her.

"I really do know you, don't I?"

Regina's features softened and she nodded quietly. Emma could tell there was so much more to know. Her hand went to her neck as she grabbed her necklace.

"Hook said you could tell me where this came from."

Upon hearing Emma's request, Regina stepped closer and slowly raised her hand to take the necklace from Emma. She let out a shuddering breath, closed her eyes briefly and finally let go of the necklace.

"The ring belonged to me. It was given to me by a man named Daniel. He was my fiancé."

"Was?"

"He died."

Emma frowned at Regina's curt reply. There was obviously more to the story, but apparently the other woman did not want to share.

"I'm sorry," she murmured.

"It was a long time ago."

"Still. I know how hard it is to lose someone you love."

"I'm sorry you had to lose Neal."

"What? How—how do you know…"

"Emma. I told you. We know each other."

"How can I not remember?! Why do I not remember you? Why does my son not remember anything either?" Emma finally snapped.

"Because a curse was cast upon you."

"A… a curse. Right," Emma said with a snort.

She turned her back on Regina and put her hands on her hips with a heavy sigh. This was so frustrating. These people knew things about her. They were, to some extent, saying the truth. So why could she not believe them?

"Two years ago, my son ran away from home. He went all the way to Boston to find you, Emma. You brought him back to me, to a town called Storybrooke. My son wanted to convince you that fairytales were real. He was right. We arrived into this world because of a curse I cast upon the Enchanted Forest to enact vengeance on a woman named Snow White. As a result of this curse, no one but me could remember who they truly were. But then my son ran away and he brought you back. From the moment you set foot into town, I knew I'd have to get rid of you."

Emma spun on her heels as she heard that but she remained silent. Regina took this as a sign to keep going.

"You were the Savior, Emma. You were the one chosen to break the curse, and you did. You gave everyone their memories back. You found your parents. Other problems arrived. Long story short, about a year later another curse was cast upon Storybrooke to kill all of us, except my son because he was born here and except you, because you had escaped the original curse and you were the one who had broken it. To make sure my son and you would be happy; I took my memories of his childhood and made them yours. I created a whole new past for you and Henry."

"Are you saying that my son, my Henry isn't actually my son?!" Emma shouted.

"No. He is your son. Emma, the next part is going to be hard for you."

"I don't understand…"

"You gave birth to Henry while you were serving time in prison."

"I know that."

"Except that in reality, you chose not to keep him. You gave him up. And I adopted him. I actually chose to name him Henry because that was my father's name."

Emma's mouth opened slightly but she was too taken aback to make any sound. Regina looked sad and Emma felt tears forming in her eyes. She knew, she could tell that Regina had just spoken the truth. She could _feel_ it.

"I gave up my son…" she whispered.

"Emma, you did this to give him his best chance."

The blonde's head snapped up at Regina's words.

"What did you just say?"

"You were young…"

"No, what did you _say_?"

"That you let him go to give him his best chance," Regina repeated. "Emma? What is it?"

"I… I remember the castle near the harbor. There was… a brief flash when you said those words. I said that to him. Henry. I told him why I gave him up."

"Yes, you did. Emma…" Regina extended her hand, willing the blonde to take it.

Emma looked at the gloved hand that Regina was offering but she didn't take it. Instead she fired another question:

"Why do I have the ring your fiancé gave you around my neck?"

Regina let her hand fall back at her side and her gaze darkened.

"Your mother gave it to you, probably before you got shipped to Maine."

"My… What? I got—I got shipped?"

"It's complicated, really," the brunette sighed.

"Then explain it to me!"

"You are the daughter of Snow White and her prince. I'm the Evil Queen. You know, the one who wants to get rid of Snow White? When I cast that curse that brought us all to Storybrooke; your parents found a way to protect you from it. Through a portal they sent you in this world. You know the rest."

"I was found on a road…"

"Yes, precisely."

"My mother… is Snow White?"

Emma actually burst out laughing at that, because it sounded so absurd to her ears. But Regina merely smiled and nodded.

"Yes, she is. I've know your mother since she was ten. After Daniel died, she found the ring in my jewel box and put it around her neck. I never told her how special that ring was to me. She kept it and I never asked for it."

"Why not?"

"It'll be better to talk about all of this once you have your memories back, Emma. We don't have much time left and I certainly don't want to talk about this now."

"How am I supposed to get my memories back?"

Somehow she was starting to really believe in all of this craziness. Somehow, it made sense, no matter how insane the tale sounded. This was the most vivid and realistic dream Emma had ever had and there was no way that this was a creation of her subconscious. This was different. It was… magic.

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"I don't know how to help you get them back. I believe it is something you can only do on your own."

"What about Henry? What do I tell him?"

"You can't tell him anything. Henry can never know about me. It's my price to pay."

"But I'm not giving up my kid to follow this Hook in some fantasy land."

"Actually, we're back in Storybrooke. We're in your world. You just won't find us without Hook's help."

"Still, I'm not leaving Henry. I don't have anyone to take care of him anyway. And what's up with that price to pay, by the way? If you're back in Storybrooke; that means your curse has been lifted, right?"

Regina's eyes were void of any emotion for a few seconds and then she frowned slightly.

"I don't know. Maybe."

"What could it possibly do? Destroy the town? Kill everyone?"

"Probably not. To be honest I have no idea."

"You bring more questions than answers, your Majesty."

The term of royalty made Regina smile.

"You used to call me that to piss me off."

Then suddenly, Regina's eyes widen and she called Emma's name worriedly:

"Emma?"

"What?"

"You're fading. You're waking up."

"Already? We've been talking for, like, ten minutes!"

"In your dream, maybe, but in reality it's been hours."

"When will I speak to you again?"

Regina extended her hand once again. Hesitantly, Emma took it. As soon as they connected, Emma gasped and white light surrounded her. She couldn't see Regina anymore, couldn't hear her frantically calling her name. She could only feel her hand clutching hers tightly, and then nothing. Everything faded to black.

* * *

She woke up with a start, breathless. It took her a full minute to catch her breath and to remember that she was in her bed, in her apartment in New-York City. She was safe. Henry was safe. Emma turned on the light and got up. Quietly, she checked up on her son and saw that he was deeply asleep. A quick glance out of the window told her that the sun would be up in less than an hour now. Emma sighed and poured herself a glass of water that she then brought back to her bedroom. Upon entering the room, she stopped dead in her tracks.

On the bed where she had been lying just a few minutes ago, there was what seemed to be a piece of paper. Swiftly, Emma made her way to the bed and took it. It wasn't paper. She turned it over and stilled. Her mouth opened in shock.

It was a photo. On the picture, she was standing with Henry, and right next to them were a blond man and a petite brunette. Behind them, a luminous neon sign indicated "Granny's Diner". Emma dropped the picture and the glass in her hand at the same time. The glass shattered on the floor but she didn't even notice. Her eyes were glued to the picture.

"Mom… Dad…"

Everything slammed back into her at once. The memories, the doubts, the pain, the happiness, the emptiness, the love, the hate, the fear, the sadness and every feeling that Emma had experienced in her entire life surged through her at the same time. She remembered. She remembered all of it and it was overwhelming. It was too much, too strong. Her head began to spin, and Emma's last conscious thought was that she was glad she was sitting down on her bed. The next moment, she was passed out on top of the covers, the picture of her family clutched tightly in her hand.

* * *

**_Okay, I have no idea where this is going. Mostly it's going to end up with Emma reuniting with everyone, so maybe a couple of chapters more or something. It depends on whether or not I have time to write more and if you guys think this is worth a shot. You tell me!_**

**_OTH-FOQ_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**This is the week! OUAT season 3B is coming back on Sunday!**_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

Emma woke up a few minutes later with a headache. Thankfully, Henry was still asleep but soon he'd be up to get ready for school. She took a deep breath and looked at her hand where the picture of her family was now crumpled. She remembered—everything. Neal leaving her. Jail. Henry. Giving him up. Then him at her door. Storybrooke. Regina. The curse. All of it. Except that now, it was tangled with memories that were not real. Memories that Regina had given her when they had left Storybrooke a year prior to now.

Hook had mentioned that her family was in danger and that she had to come back. What did he mean? Emma showered as quickly as she could and prepared Henry's breakfast before his alarm clock went off. A few minutes later, her son entered the kitchen, rubbing his eyes from sleep. She wondered briefly if his memories were back, too. She quickly realized that they weren't. Henry didn't look any different than yesterday. Emma herself was a mess on the inside, but she kept her expression neutral. No need to alarm the kid.

"Hey you."

"Hi mom."

"Henry look, I've been thinking that since you only have two more days of school before the holidays, what would you think of skipping class?"

He looked at her as if she had just told him the Earth was flat. She cleared her throat and added:

"Just uh, you know, we could pack today and go for a vacation?"

Henry seemed skeptical at first and she totally understood why. It wasn't like her to ask him to skip class.

"I just need a few days off," she said. "So I thought we could use that time to travel."

"Where do you want to go?" Henry asked as he poured himself a glass of orange juice.

"There's this little town that I used to go when I was younger. It's in Maine."

"Maine? How long until we get there?"

"Well, it's close to the border but I'd say approximately eight hours."

Her son made a face at that and she smiled.

"Maybe we can catch a plane if you hurry, then. Look, kid, I have to leave but I'll be back very soon. There might be someone coming with us, too."

"Who?"

"A… a friend."

Thankfully, Henry didn't push further. Emma grabbed her coat, kissed the top of her son's head and left the apartment. In the back pocket of her jeans, she had put the picture of her family. She needed to find Hook.

* * *

As it turned out, she didn't have to look very far. The pirate was leaning against the brick wall on the other side of the street. She spotted him on the crowded sidewalk. He was looking at her, waiting. Emma joined him a minute later, once the flow of vehicles stopped to allow her to cross the street.

"Hello, love."

"Hook. What's happening in Storybrooke? Regina told me they were all back here?"

"Oh, so you do remember. I couldn't quite believe it when Regina told me."

"Regina told you? How does she know?"

"Well apparently from the reaction you had when she touched your hand; she strongly suspected that it somehow gave you your memories back."

"No, it was when I looked at that picture," Emma said as she pulled the photo out of her pocket and showed it to Hook. "That's when I remember."

He looked briefly at the picture and offered a half-smile.

"And how do you think that picture made its way to you?"

Emma frowned. Yes, how?

"Regina put it in your hand right before you woke up, hoping her magic would be strong enough to send it back with you," Hook finally told her.

"Oh."

"Yeah. What about your kid?"

"Henry doesn't remember anything. I need you to tell me what's happening. I told him we were going on a vacation, but is it dangerous there?"

"Dangerous for Henry, I don't think so. But the rest of us? Aye. Some Wicked Witch is after Regina. By extension, after your parents, and pretty much all of us. We don't know why. Well I guess Regina knows why but so far she's been unwilling to share."

"Of course," Emma muttered.

"Emma, she insisted that I bring you back."

"Regina?"

"Aye. She didn't say the words but I suppose it means that she needs you. She needs your help."

Emma sighed and ran a hand through her blond locks. She looked back at Hook who was waiting for her to give her answer.

"Fine. Give me an hour and we'll be on our way. How d'you get here anyway?"

"Long story. But I'll go back with you if you don't mind."

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

"Go now, I'll be waiting right outside."

Emma nodded and she went back to her apartment, all the while feeling Hook staring at her retreating back.

* * *

Henry was getting restless. He didn't like to sit for hours without doing anything. Since he had turned twelve, he had become more outgoing and he liked sports. Emma now wondered if Regina had created new traits of personality for him as well, along with his fake memories.

"Hey kid, we'll be there in a couple of hours, okay?"

"Where's there, anyway?"

"I told you, it's a little town called Storybrooke."

"I've never heard of it," Henry grumbled.

"It's pretty cool," Hook chimed in. "I have a ship there, I'll show it to you if you want."

Henry nodded but didn't seem really interested. After all, he didn't even know the man and he wasn't sure that he liked him. He certainly didn't like the way he looked at his mom.

"How did you two meet each other, anyway?" he asked.

Emma and Hook shared a look. Of course Henry would have to learn the truth at some point, but Emma did not want to talk about it now. She wanted to see Regina first. There was still the problem of her not ever being able to see Henry again. Hook let her answer her son's question.

"We met in high-school."

Apparently, it was enough for Henry because he resumed looking out the window of the car, looking bored.

* * *

They crossed the town line two hours and thirteen minutes later. The afternoon was well underway when they drove past the sign indicating that they were entering Storybrooke. Henry was now asleep on the backseat and Hook told Emma to drive directly to Granny's Diner. They were expected there.

Her yellow VW had not even come to a full stop that the door to the diner flung open and Mary Margaret appeared, rushing to greet her. She was closely followed by David and as Emma got out of her seat, Ruby appeared at the door, a huge grin on her face.

"We knew you'd find your way back to us," Mary Margaret said while hugging Emma.

"We never lost faith," David added.

Emma stepped back and looked into her car, where Henry was still sleeping, oblivious to his surroundings.

"There's one thing you need to all know," Emma said as the other inhabitants finally gathered around her. "Henry doesn't remember. He has no idea about all this fairytale stuff, and I'd like to keep it that way for now."

Her eyes paused on Neal and she knew that he understood what she meant. Henry could not know that he was his father. After everyone finally finished greeting Emma, the blonde turned to her mother.

"I don't see Regina. Where is she?"

"We never really know. She moves around a lot, never stays in the same place for too long. She's the target number one so she keeps well-hidden."

"I need to see her."

"She'll find you," David assured her.

Emma nodded reluctantly. She had hoped that Regina would have been here but maybe it was better this way. At least it would give her time to introduce Henry to everyone. She could only hope that people would play along and pretend not to know him.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do. My son believes that we're here on vacation. I'll say that Mary Margaret and David are friends of mine and that they suggested we both come here to visit. That's all. I don't really know any of you. Do you all understand?"

There was a small murmur of agreement among the crowd.

"Good. Now spread the word—quietly. We don't want to alert anyone, especially if the… the Wicked Witch is here."

_Seriously,_ Emma thought, _even after all this time it still sounded ridiculous to her ears. Fairytales characters were real. Crazy._

"Okay everybody, go back to whatever you were doing and act natural. As long as we don't know the consequences of Henry remembering, we can't take any chances."

Once again, the crowd agreed and they quickly dispersed. Emma remained alone with her parents, Hook and Henry.

"I should wake him now."

* * *

Of course her parents had insisted that she and Henry stayed with them, but Emma had refused. Her main argument was that it would be easier for them not to make any mistake if Henry wasn't around all the time. They finally relented and agreed to let her stay at the inn. Henry had met Mary Margaret and David, and a short while after, Ruby and her grandmother. He had been very polite, just like she had taught—like Regina had taught him. Once they had been settled in two separate rooms (Henry had insisted that he was a man now and he needed his privacy), they had gone back to the diner to grab some dinner. There had been no sign of Regina and it made Emma anxious. What if something was wrong? They had no way to know, according to her parents. She hated not knowing.

Emma showered and then lay on her bed, unable to fall asleep. She thought about her life, the real one and the one with the fake memories. She didn't know how to feel about that. Would she have been better off with the fake past? What if Hook had never showed up? Would she have led a carefree, happy life with her son? She felt slightly guilty for thinking that it would have probably been best for Henry and herself if Hook had never found them.

A knock on her door stirred Emma from her thoughts and she got up swiftly. Behind the door, her friend Ruby was waiting.

"Hey," Emma said softly as Henry was sleeping next door.

"Hey," Ruby answered with a nervous smile.

"What's up?"

Ruby dropped the smile and her eyes darted left and right before she answered.

"She's waiting for you downstairs."

* * *

**_A few words to give your opinion/share your thoughts are always welcomed!_**

**_OTH-FOQ_**


End file.
